10 thing I hate about you
by mihaelak22
Summary: Ron and Hermione are fighting again for countless time. Harry is watching as usual. You get to see how Hermione have the bravery to tell Ron all the things she hates in Ron if front of everybody but through Harry's eyes.


**AU: Hey guys! I know I haven't written in a while but I am back with full speed. I have a lot of ideas and lack of time to write them but slowly I will. Here's one if the ideas I got this morning. I hope you like it and also check my other stories. :) **

* * *

**Harry's point of view**

Here we are again in the main room of Griffindor's tower. And again, for countless time, I witnessed one of the usual Ron and Hermione style of argument.

He was shouting at her, she was shouting back. Her hair was flying around her completing her angry look. Ron's ears were red. I bet you could hear them shouting from the very beggining of the stairs.

"Oh, give it up already Ronald! I will not show you my diary." Hermione said pointing her finger to Ron's face. Yeah,that's right. The fight this time was because Ron wanted to see her diary and she refused to show it.

"We all know you wrote something nasty about me in there so just show it already" Ron stated putting his foot down but Hermione was not so easy going girl.

"How come you are so sure I wrote something about you in it?" Oh no! I had the gut feeling this would turn into pretty ugly fight.

"Because you are girl." Ron said. Wrong answer buddy.

"Excuse me! What is wrong with that?"

"Every girl do that stupid shit with the diary so just tell me." Then the slap came. She slapped him really hard on the face.

"Call me stupid for the things I do once more and I will kill you"

She turned and started running toward her dorm but Ron managed to catch her hand. The same hand that she was holding her diary with. He turned her towards him and that made her drop the little book. It feel on the floor pretty loud with open pages. I looked down as well and saw the sentence 'I hate Ronald for so many reasons that I can't even count them'. I saw how Ron's eyes filled with tears that started rolling down his cheeks. He looked at Hermione with so hurt expression that it made even me wanna cry.

Hermione started crying as well. It was the most dramatic scene between the two of them.

"Do you really hate me 'Mione?" Ron asked. I have never ever seen him crying untill now. I guess he didn't lie me when he said he really loved her.

"I...Sometimes I think I do. But then..." she suddently just trailed off.

"Okay then...I won't bother you anymore. You were right!" he said and brushed his tears away. He started going away but Hermione grabbed his arm with both of her hands.

"I was right about what?" her voice was cracky and her face was red from her tears.

"That I shouldn't have wanted to see the diary."

"It's not as it seems Ron I swear" she said now with softer voice.

"Why you hate me 'Mione? Am I so bad that you hate me so much?" he asked her. His voice was also cracky. Now everyone in the room was quiet more than usual and were sitting in their seats as they were watching some kind of drama tv series.

They were not braking their eyecontact for some time. Then Hermione looked down. Ron was still watching her expecting an answer. She sat on the chair behind her and next to the window and looked at his eyes. My heart dropped. I have never seen my best friends like this. It was just matter of time for the truth abouth their feeling to come out. At least I hoped so because I got tired of listening how cute Ron was and how beautiful Hermione looked everyday when she was still sleepy.

"You wanna know the things I hate about you?" she started. Ron just nodded and another tears fall down from his eye. Hermione pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and started reading out loud "I hate the way you talk to me. And the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you fly on your broomstick. I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combo boots. And the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick. It even makes me rhyme. I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh. Even worse when you make me cry. I hate it when you're not around and the fact that you never write me back during summer. And mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close. Not even a little bit. Not even at all." she said all of that without breathing in. She made a small pause to brush her streaming tears and continued. "I actully hate myself because I love you more than anything and you don't even consider me like more than friend Ron. This is why I hate you! Are you happy now?" she again tried to pass him and go to her dorm but her grabbed her by the hand, spined her aroung and crossed his hands tight around her waist.

"How come you are so sure that I have never thought about us?"

"Have you?" her eyes filled with hope and happyness.

"I love you 'Mione! I thought it was pretty obvious. I do."

"You really do?" I saw how a little smile formed on her lips.

"I really do." then he finally, after all of those years of talking about her all the time, he kissed her. She seemed to enjoy it because she snaked her hands around his neck and responded with enthusiasm.

Everyone in the room started clapping and cheering. You could hear things like 'About time Weasley' or 'Finally! I thought I would be old man when this happen' and even like 'Thank God! We're done with all of the stupid fights'. If you ask me they were actually really cute together. I was now calm that everything would be fine. At least to the next fight.


End file.
